


Wands and Wavering Confidence

by ButTheMarauders (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beauxbatons Calypso, Because he must shape shift, Durmstrang kid will probs be an OC, F/M, Frank is a metamorphagus, Gaea is a dark wizard, Gryffindor Frank, Gryffindor Hazel, Gryffindor Jason, Gryffindor Thalia, HoO/HP, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Nico, Hufflepuff Percy, Hufflepuff Will, M/M, Piper has some Veela blood, Ravenclaw Leo, Ravenclaw Reyna, Slytherin Annabeth, Slytherin Piper, The Triwizard Tournament, The giants are still giants, The gods are the Ministry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ButTheMarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. The demigods at Hogwarts. Houses in tags. As dark wizard Gaea attempts to destroy the Ministry of Magic with an army of giants, the demigods take on the Triwizard Tournament whilst facing issues like romance, family and overwhelming emotions. To make matters worse, they are forced into a war between the Ministry and Gaia that shouldn't have to involve them. Third person but POV varies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Chaotic Day

Zeus

Zeus, the Minister of Magic, felt the harsh glares of his psychotic wife across the mahogany desk in his office. With a rather tedious sense of déjà vu, Zeus met her stare with a bored one of his own. " _Yes, Hera?_ " He said with emphasis through his teeth. If it were an option, he would divorce Hera. She scowled at him, but her glare didn't waver. "Is this about the affair,  _again?_ " Zeus sighed, leaning back into his unfortunately uncomfortable chair. Being the Minister wasn't all it was cracked up to be. So much work. So much effort. Sometimes Zeus wished he could just relax and cheat on his wife without a huge public uproar. The Daily Prophet was quick to inform wizards and witches of everything he did. Hera scowled again. " _You imbecile."_ She hissed at him, with a harsh, loud slap on his cheek. "Not everything is about you," Hera continued, "This is about Gaea. She's back." The words hung in the air for a moment. "I'd rather deal with the Triwizard Tournament. Much more entertaining." Zeus replied eventually, poorly masking his shock. Hera seethed. Then she slapped him again. "Don't make a mockery of this situation. If word about this gets out, we're in trouble. Talk to your brothers. You're useless, but they might be able to do something."

Annabeth

Since her second year at Hogwarts, Annabeth's train journey had been chaotic. Now, she was on the Hogwarts Express once again, for her fifth year, with her many friends. Except Nico and Hazel, of course, who were only going in to fourth year. Crammed into one compartment were her, her adorable boyfriend Percy, Frank who was a metamorphugas, his sweet girlfriend Hazel, her "not emo" brother Nico, his "just friend" Will, Jason who was probably dating a brick, and his part-Veela girlfriend Piper. As expected, it was far too loud for Annabeth's taste. For a quarter of an hour, she smiled and joined in the one-hundred-and-one conversations, running her hand through her blonde princess curls to keep herself calm. But, fairly quickly, her patience scuttled away, neglected in the prescence of frustration. "Percy, I'm just going to take a breather. See you in a bit, okay?" She beamed at him fakely. "I didn't realise this compartment had no oxygen." Percy challenged, with an eyebrow raised. She nudged him playfully, and hopped out of the carriage without another word.

The train journey would nearly be over anyway. She'd spent most of the journey with the other new Prefects, making rounds. For Slytherin, it was her and a boy she didn't care to know the name of. For Gryffindor, it was Frank and -surprisingly- a badly behaved girl named Clarisse. For Ravenclaw, it was Jason's ex-girlfriend Reyna and a creepy, irritating boy named Octavian. No one was shocked to find out that Leo didn't make it as a Prefect. And then for Hufflepuff, it was her beloved Percy and a friend of Percy's who Annabeth was certain used to like Percy, Rachel. She was a star at Divination. Despite making rounds with all of these  _interesting_ people, a quarter of an hour was too long with that chaotic, crazy, creepy group of people she identified as friends. Any longer, and she would lose 50 brain cells. Drops of rain danced on the windows, which were steamed with condensation. Subconsciously, Annabeth drew a tree.

 

Zeus

Unsurprisingly, both Poseidon and Hades were in the Lunch Hall at the Ministry of Magic. Hades' wife, Persephone, was feeding him spoonfuls of pomegranate seeds. He looked as grumpy as ever, despite having a beautiful witch on his lap, feeding him liks he was royalty. Poseidon was muttering to himself, and would randomly start laughing every now and then. He was probably telling himself puns. Zeus groaned inwardly. He detested his brothers. Hera must've been more mad than usual in order to suggest that they could help with Gaea. "Poseidon! Hades! My dear brothers!" Zeus exclaimed, all false niceties, just like for the press. "What do you want, Zeus?" Hades grumbled, clearly not appreciating human contact. "What makes you thi- ah, okay. Come to my office. We must....catch up." Poseidon tossed Zeus a bottle of ketchup. "Here you go then! You get it- ketchup, catch up? B-doom ts!" Poseidon laughed. Zeus wanted to die.

       Hours later, Zeus and his brothers were pondering on the prophecy that had just been revealed by a frightened prophetess. Her eyes had rolled back revealing milky white with red veins patterning them like rivers of fire. Thick, crepuscular smoke had poured from her crimson mouth as she spoke, taking raspy breaths between the powerful words.

_"Seven students shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Frank

The badge felt far too weighty in Frank's robes. He'd felt the role of Prefect would be better suited to Jason. Although Hazel had assured him that it was a perfect decision and that he was deserving, Frank doubted it. Hazel had to say that stuff, right? She was his girlfriend, after all.

_Girlfriend._ Frank loved to be able to call Hazel that. Though he'd never understood how he got someone as kind and fun and beautiful as her, Frank loved that his feelings weren't unrequited like he had expected. "Are you okay, man?" Jason asked suddenly, cutting him from his thoughts. "What?-- oh, yeah." Frank replied. Hazel squeezed his hand under the table. "You were lost in thought. Again. Your hair was going pink." She explained sweetly. Frank flushed. He hated how obvious his emotions were. Pink was clearly representing love. That wasn't the worst part of Frank's life, though. That would hands down go to that piece of firewood...

         Laughter rung across the Great Hall, disrupting the feast. It was coming from the Ravenclaw table. Valdez, of course. FFrank wrinkled his nose in distaste. Leo flirted with  _everyone,_ which of course included Hazel. Oh well. As much as he disliked the small Hispanic boy, he couldn't show that too much. 

       Eventually, the Feast ended and, with Clarisse, Frank led the first years to the Gryffindor Tower, blissfully unaware of the trouble arising that would, unfortunately, directly involve him.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is suffering from nightmares, Annabeth gets jealous, and the Ministry may have found another benefit in the Triwizard Tournament.

Nico

At breakfast, Nico stared absently at the pomegranate on his plate. He was tired, after another sleepless night. The exhaustion had caused him to eat less, too. It wasn't healthy. The bad part of being a Hufflepuff was that everyone was so loyal to you that they noticed straight away when something was wrong. Percy and Will were no exceptions. "What's up, Nikki?" Percy asked, concerned. "Don't call me that..." Nico mumbled. "I didn't call you  _That._ I called you  _Nikki._ " Percy quipped in an attempt to raise Nico's spirits. Nico rolled his eyes at him, but didn't speak. "Seriously, haven't you slept? You look awful- well, not  _awful-_ you're still handsome- b-but- WAIT! No,  I meant you look ill." Will stammered, becoming flustered. He tossed a wink, probably in an attempt to hide his comment. Nico felt his face go hot,  _for absolutely no reason._ Nico wouldn't love again. Not after Percy. He'd promised himself that. "I'm fine." Nico sighed eventually. "Well, how long did you sleep last night?" Percy asked in obvious disbelief. "Long en-" Nico began, but then stopped himself. Maybe they could help. "Not at all." He admitted. Will shot up in his seat. "Dude!" Percy exclaimed, gaping like a fish. "What is it, Nico? Why haven't you slept? Is everything alright? Is it about Bianca?" Will bombarded him with questions. Nico sunk down in his seat. "I-I've been having nightmares. They sound stupid, but they seem serious. They- they're about this ugly tree-grass-moss woman, and she's surrounded by these huge, looming shadows. A-and they're destroying Hogwarts. I know, you can laugh-" "Why would we?" Percy interrupted. "Nico, I'm a good healer. And there's Madam Pomfrey. Either of us could brew sonething to help." Will added, with extreme passion. Nico was surprised to know that Will cared that much about him. He attempted to ignore the giddiness he could feel in his stomach. "Maybe. Yeah. Thanks."

Athena

Athena raised her eyebrows at the other members of the Ministry. "You're all acting as though this is difficult. Don't you  _see? I_ find the solution rather obvious." She said flatly, cleverely hiding her pleasure at out-smarting the others once again. Especially Aphrodite. She had always valued beauty over intelligence. Athena begged to differ, except she was far too good to beg. "You find everything obvious, Athena." Hades moaned, bored and exasperated. She resisted the urge to laugh at him. How did such a fool end up with such high power I'm the Ministry? "Everything except the concept of hygiene!" Poseidon joked. There were a few badly stifled laughs. Athena glared at the guilty. "Well, since it is clear that everybody else in this room has the intelligence of a muggle toddler, I suppose I must explain. As you know, the Triwizard competition is this year, and to be hosted at Hogwarts. Three of the most talented schools are participating: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Given their skill, the Seven of the Prophecy will likely be students from these three schools. Send in Ministry men and women faking an interest in the Tournament, and have them seek out these Seven."

Annabeth

They were all chatting happily beneath a willow tree planted by the Black Lake. Frank was asleep, his hair changing colour rapidly. Annabeth suspected he was having a nightmare. He had Hazel in his limp arms. She was awake, and making daisy chains. Annabeth admired her peace and tranquility. Will was furiously grinding up poppy seeds, and then adding them to a bubbling, white potion that Annabeth immediately recognised as a draught for dreamless sleep. Nico watched him from the corner of his eye, but that didn't get past Annabeth. She knew that he insisted they were just friends, but Annabeth suspected something brewing there. Leo was obnoxiously flicking dirt at Jason, who was badly attempting to plait Piper's hair. Annabeth's heart clenched when she saw Piper and Percy. 

Piper and Percy appeared to be in a very heated discussion on jelly beans. Had it not been for the glances and smiles they gave eachother, Annabeth would have laughed at them. She tugged anxiously at a princess curl. Of course, it would make sense for Percy to like Piper. Piper was beautiful, with fascinating eyes, and she was part-Veela. She was also lovely inside. Annabeth wished she could hate her. She still glared daggers at her and Percy, though. Annabeth loved him. He was her Seaweed Brain. She couldn't lose him. Maybe Slytherin was just his type, and he was going after them all? Did he steal Annabeth's invisibility cloak, and kiss Piper under it at night?

"Erm...what?" Piper asked suddenly. Oh no. Had Annabeth said all of that out loud? "Yes, you did." Jason said maturely, though Annabeth could recognise laughter in his eyes, and once again she'd unknowingly spoken aloud. "Look, Percy and I are just friends. Sorry if it came off any other way. I love Brick Boy." Jason pouted. Piper laughed. "Ha! Slytherin's are so green! Like their ties, and then green with envy?" Leo butted in, grinning his maniac smile. "Don't stereotype!" Annabeth exclaimed, cuffing him. "Hey, Annabeth. It's okay. I love  _you._ Only you. You're so cute, Wise Girl. You should've known you're irreplaceable." Percy said with a smile, pulling Annabeth into a hug. She rested on his shoulder. "Even smart people have their moments." "You're so modest, wow." Percy leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. He tasted like sea salt, and it was pleasant and warm and familiar. Gods, Annabeth loved him.

When they broke apart, Piper was grinning at them. She held her hand out to Jason, who reluctantly placed down a Galleon. "We were betting on where your first Percabeth snog of the year would be." Piper explained. "I thought it would be in the Great Hall." Jason added thoughtfully. "You have more restraint than ex-" Jason received a mouthful of mud from Leo. 

"It's done!" Will exclaimed happily, before turning to Nico. "I've split it into seven vials- it's a week's dosage. One vial a day." Annabeth supposed that Nico must've been having some pretty bad dreams. "Thanks, Will. I-it was good of you." Nico said, looking lost in thought." "Head in the clouds, eh?" Will asked him. "What- oh, ha ha. No. Thanks again, Will. You're- you're a great-- friend." Will looked disapointnent. Annabeth wanted to point out the lie.

Hazel

Hazel gestured to Nico for him to come over. He obediently obliged. "Let's discuss Will." She said, smiling at him. Nico widened his eyes, and glanced at Frank. "He's still asleep." Hazel whispered. "He'll wake up soon though. I don't think the dream's pleasant. So we have to be quick." Nico nodded slowly, and then met his half-sister's gaze. "What about Will?" He whispered. "I know that you love him." Hazel said plainly. "And I wanted you to know that I accept that. I still love you. So you should ask him out to Hogsmeade." "I-uh-thanks." "It's only decent. So will you?" "Will I what?" "Ask Will to Hogsmeade." "Hazel, what if he doesn't like me back? I'll die of embarrassment." "Trust me. He likes you." "But how can you be sure? I don't think I can do it." "You're Nico di Angelo. You can do whatever, angel. Now go, go and ask him out. Frank's waking up." "Right. Thanks. I- I'll try." 

       Frank did not look amused. He blinked once. Twice. "Hazel?" He asked me, sounding panicked. "Yeah." "Oh thank the gods." Hazel looked at him warily. "Gather the others. I- I had a dream. I don't think we should enter the Triwizard Tournament, Hazel." "I'm too young anyway." "I know, but it's going to be-- deadly."


	3. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank explains his nightmare. Both Reyna and Thalia are waiting for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang kids to arrive so they can enter the Triwizard Tournament. Leo ponders life and loneliness.

Jason

Hazel called the others over, looking anxious. They shuffled torwards Hazel and Frank, who looked afraid. Jason remembered his hair changing colour in his sleep. The nightmare must've been really bad. Jason wasn't that close to Frank, but he hoped Will could whip up another vial of whatever he had given Nico. "I had a dream." Frank said, looking far too serious to Jason. "What was it? Dreams aren't reality, maybe-" Jason began, but was cut off by the look Hazel gave him. "Sometimes dreams are perceptions of our greatest fears. To fear is to be wise." Annabeth said, looking uncomfortable. They had all already suffered too much for any teenagers, because of the Ministry. "Right. Well, explain then." Leo said impatiently. His ADHD had clearly set in, as he was becoming distracted by the lake. "In my nightmare, there was this maze. But it started to close in, and this mossy wood person was rising out of it. Everyone was screaming. There was this cup- the Triwizard Cup. It was smashed on the floor." There went Jason's hope of winning the Tournament. "It's not going to be safe to enter the Triwizard Tournament."

       "It's just a dream. It might not be true." Percy tried. Jason knew that he had also wanted to enter, had wanted to win for Hogwarts, who were on a losing streak. "No." Nico said, startling everyone. He spoke with newfound confidence. "In my nightmares there was a person made of things like moss and trees. It can't be a coincidence. We have to avoid it, for our own safety." "What about the rest of the school? Are they just going to have to cope?" Will demanded. Jason suspected that he wasn't going to enjoy having a single person suffer. "Will's right. We have to have the Tournament cancelled." Hazel said firmly. "Couldn't we just let the Slytherins enter? No one would care." Leo said, receiving glares from Annabeth and Piper. Jason instinctively pulled her back a bit, kissing her head in comfort. All her life Piper had suffered prejudices for being Cherokee, and then for being a Slytherin. "We have to figure out how to stop this." Jason sighed, plucking at the grass in deep thought. 

 

Reyna

At the Gryffindor table, Thalia Grace was loudly promoting herself for the Triwizard Competition. She fancied herself worthy. Reyna would've snorted at the thought of Thalia fighting monsters alone, had she been bothered to cars. Reyna knew enough about the Gryffindor to know that Thalia was a team member, a 'Hunter.' Reyna was lone, other than her Thestral, Skippy. She didn't need to fight in a group. Clearly, the Goblet of Fire would find her better suited to being a champion. 

           Reyna clenched her fists when Thalia looked towards her, grinning as her friends laughed. Did she honestly think she was above her? There had been a time when Reyna had dated Thalia's younger brother, Jason. She hadn't liked her then and Reyna hated her even more now that she wasn't obliged to be civilised. Before she could process her actions, Reyna was abandoning the Ravenclaw table and was headed to the gaggle of Gryffindors. "Is there something on my face, Grace, or am I just so attractive that you can't keep your eyes away?" Thalia spun around, rolling her eyes. "Ever hear that modesty is an attractive trait?" "That's rich, given that you've been droning on and on about how you'll be the champion for Hogwarts." "What, and I suppose you think you're better suited?" "I  _know_ I am." "And I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart. Clearly, I'm nearly as idiotic as you." "Speaking to yourself? You're not making sense. Perhaps you should be in Primary school and leave Hogwarts for a while." "How creative and  original. Clap, clap." "Eugh. How pathetic do you get?" "Less than you." "Whatever. I shouldn't be associating with the likes of you." Reyna stormed off. She  _had_ to be the Hogwarts champion.

 

Leo

Leo didn't hold it agaisnt them. Really, how could he? All of his friends were saying eachother. Of course they would want to spend more time with eachother. Not with poor, single, annoying Leo. He wouldn't have been surprised if his patronus charm had taken the form of a mole instead of the dragon it was last year. Moles retreated, hid, deserved to be alone. That sounded about right. Leo was a mole. At least he thought so.

       The issue with Frank and Nico sharing nightmares about the crazy moss lady was that it prevented them from entering the Triwizard Tournament. If Leo had entered, and had become the champion, perhaps for once he would receive some attention and TLC from his friends. 

         Now, they were debating how best to prevent Hogwarts students from entering the Triwizard Tournament. It was either obvious or his Ravenclaw brain, but Leo knew that any attempts would be fruitless. Besides, why did the nightmares have to meet anything? Leo could only hope that his friends would let the situation blow over.

           "We can't let anyone get hurt! We should make a speech at dinner tonight!" Percy argued. "Seaweed Brain, we're too late. Dinner's over." Annabeth said softly, checking the time. Leo could see lines by her eyes that displayed the fatigue that Annabeth was poorly hiding. "Well, tomorrow then." Percy insisted. "They might not believe us. They might think that we're all crazy." Hazel added. "She's right. They might light us on fire and call us witches- oh wait. They have all already experienced the so-called impossible. But, take it from Hot Stuff, we won't need to worry." Leo replied, lying back and letting the fading sunlight being tears to his eyes. Piper sighed. "We always have to worry."


	4. Amortenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor and Slytherin have potions. Percy sneaks in, avoiding History of Magic.

Piper

Piper had potions with Annabeth, Jason and Frank after breakfast. They planned to announce the danger of the Triwizard Tournament at dinner, because people are breakfast at different times. The four walked to the dungeons, dreading another lesson with the over-enthusiastic Professor Slughorn. Piper supposed she was supposed to like her Head of House, but not even the Hufflepuffs could stand the presence of the large, loud professor. Maybe if he turned his excitement down a notch, people wouldn't hate him so much. Piper ought to have used her Veela blood to charm into resigning. She would've done everyone a favour.

As usual, the four of them filed into the dark classroom in the dungeons, and sat down at a row. Piper and Jason shared a cauldron, and Annabeth and Frank shared another. However, on this day the only cauldron out of the cupboards was a single, large one at the front of the room. It had pink fumes, and smelt incredibly attractive and familiar. Had Piper not had Veela blood, she would've headed straight there. Jason, Frank and Annabeth looked at Piper. She nodded, and they restricted themselves from moving. A small smile played across Jason's lips and she wondered if he smelt the same thing as her. Frank's hair turned pink at the tips, the way it did if he thought about Hazel or they did something really romantic- which was very often. Annabeth was leaning forward slightly, and her eyes were shining with happiness. Piper knew that if she wasn't close to Annabeth, she wouldn't have been able to tell. At these reactions, and the way the potion smelt, Piper knew exactly what it was.

        "Ah, I see you've all made yourself familiar with today's potion. Tell me- does anybody know what it is?" Piper's hand shot up. She wouldn't class herself as a goody-goody, but there was something about romance that just naturally lured her in. "Yes, Miss McLean?" "Amortenia, Professor. It can cause severe obsession. It smells like what you love the most." Piper answered smooothly. She hoped Slughorn never disposed of the amortenia, even though she smelt it every day. "Perfect, Miss McLean! 10 points to Slytherin! Now, wrote what you smell, and compare!" With that, Slughorn heaved down into his chair. 

 

Frank

Frank had a feeling his hair was turning pink. He couldn't help it, though. It was Hazel. He knew it. There was the smell of his mother (that lingering smell of cheap perfume), the homely scent of maple syrup, and cinnamon and brown sugar- undeniably Hazel. He said as much to Annabeth, who laughed. "Everything's so sweet for you. Perfume, syrup, cinnamon, sugar. I wouldn't be able to stand that." Frank shrugged. "I guess that since it's the things I love most, it doesn't smell that way to me. Anyway, what do you smell?" Annabeth smiled. "Old books, candle wax and sea salt." Frank knew that that was Percy. Somehow, he always managed to smell like the ocean, the same way Hazel always smelt like cinnamon toast. 

           Frank couldn't help overhearing Piper and Jason. "I smell pine trees, cumin and, well, your cologne." Piper admitted, without the slightest blush. She toyed with the blue feather braided into her hair. Frank wondered about the first two- maybe to do with her good memories with her father, before he became a famous muggle. There was a time where Frank would've doubted he'd ever find love so cute as his friends', but his baby face was gone, and he had Hazel, who was perfect in every imaginable way. "Oh- uh- um- thanks, I guess. I smell rain and Thalia and-- well...erm...strawberry shampoo." Piper smiled and kissed him. Frank flushed and looked away. 

        Annabeth was fixated on the back of the room, looking furious. Before Frank could ask what she had seen, he noticed it. Sea-green, mischevious eyes, and scruffy black hair.

 

Percy

It had been easy enough to get out of History of Magic. Professor Binns was an old ghost, and so focused on his dull subject to notice Percy slipping out of the classroom. Getting into the dungeons had been harder. He'd had to hide behind a set of armour when he had footsteps. It was Mrs Norris, who was basically Satan's spawn. She meowed at him, and Percy had been in trouble enough times to know that that meant that Filch would be hurrying to the set of armour immediately. The guy must have had ears like a hawk, but selective. Percy ran down, before crashing directly into Proffessor McGonagall. Brilliant. "What are you doing here, Mr Jackson?" She demanded. Percy backed away involuntarily, looking back over his shoulder. "Oh- I was headed to the Infirmary. Bye-" "The Infirmary is in the other direction, as well you know. I won't ask again. Where are you going?" Percy had to cause a diversion. There was no other way he could sneak to the dungeons. "Hey! Is that a troll?!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Professor McGonagall clearly didn't believe him, but she looked. He ran. 

         Now, he was in the dungeons, and Annabeth was glaring at him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea after all. He had sprinted into the dank potions classroom and overheard Annabeth telling Frank what she smelled in the amortenia. Sea salt. Percy. And truth be told, he smelt his Wise Girl in it too. Slughorn was too slow to notice him entering the classroom. He hurried towards Annabeth, Frank, Jason and Piper. "Hi...?" He said, trying to avoid Annabeth's death stare. "Dude! You shouldn't be here!" Jason hissed, looking warily at Professor Slughorn. The others nodded in agreement. Annabeth crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Percy tries and failed to raise one back. Piper and Frank laughed at him quietly. "I just wanted to say hi. Besides, you love me. I heard what you smelt, y'know." Percy challenged. "Oh. My. God. What have you skipped you complete and utter imbecile?!" "History of Mag-" Percy was cut off by Slughorn. "Detention, Mr Jackson!" He yelled. Percy slumped his shoulders. He wished Hufflepuff had more classes with Slytherin.


	5. Carriages and Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive. Hera has sent Ares and Aphrodite to find the Seven at Hogwarts.

Hazel

As soon as her DADA lesson ended, Hazel hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts in order to get outside and see the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive. She had never seen it, and neither had Nico, but their friends had, in their first year. Although none of them would be entering, and all of Hogwarts- aside from the teachers- had laughed at them for trying to prevent them from entering their names, it would still be exciting to see the underwater ship rise and the flying carriage descend on the ancient castle. 

          Hazel pushed through the masses of students and professors that had formed a huge, loud, impatient crowd. It didn't take long to spot Frank's head and shoulders and the tops of Jason and Percy's heads poking out from the people. She was glad her boyfriend and friends were so tall. Hazel supposed it wouldn't have been too hard to find them anyway, given that their group of friends wore a peculiar mix of the four different colour ties that signified their Hogwarts House. She loved their unity, likely because of the prejudices and racism she had faced growing up. 

         Nobody was speaking. Piper hopped from foot to foot in boredom, clasping Jason's hand tightly. She leaned against him slightly, but Jason's balance didn't waver. Annabeth was reading, perched on the ground, whilst Percy tried desperately to get her attention. Will and Nico were standing very close to eachother for people who were "just friends", in Hazel's opinion. Frank looked down at her and smiled. There was question in his eyes and Hazel thankfully knew what he meant. She allowed him to throw her onto his shoulders, where she had a much clearer view of where Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students would soon enter.

 

Calypso

" Ah! C'est trop horrible! Je ne t'aime pas, Madame!" Calypso shrieked as the winged horses swooped, pulling the carriage with them.  **(A/N: She said: It's too horrible! I don't like you, Madam!)** The other Beauxbatons students who had decided to enter their names for the Triwizard Tournament rolled their eyes at her. Calypso folded her arms. She knew what they were thinking. If she couldn't cope with the carriage, how could she cope with the Tournament? In truth, Calypso wasn't sure she would be able to cope if the Goblet of Fire chose her. Her aim in entering the Triwizard Tournament was to bring positive connotations to her name after her father, Atlas, had fought agaisnt the Ministry. However, if Calypso did not earn the support of her fellow students, she wasn't sure that she would able to grit her teeth and bear any hardship that could arise from being the Beauxbatons champion.

 

Aphrodite

Aphrodite was not having a good day. It was bad enough being sent to Hogwarts to find the Seven of the Prophecy by Hera. At least then she could've focused on all the cute couples there. But then, Hera had to go and send Ares with her. Now, she was going to have to listen to him fantasise about war. Perfect. Fun. Despite their many protests, they were at Hogwarts, having to cope with eachother.

          They were taken up to the castle by a carriage that Aphrodite knew was pulled by Thestrals. Ares looked at Hogwarts, evidently bored. "How long do we have to be here for?" He asked, not for the first time. "Likely until the Tournament ends, or atleast until we find people who fit the Prophecy." Aphrodite sighed, not for the first time. "I hope somebody dies in the Tournament." Ares grumbled, not for the first time. "And I hope that people find true love in the Tournament." Aphrodite replied with a glare, not for the first time. Ares was good looking, and she usually liked somebody who wasn't all la-la and caring, but he just took it to another level. To promote war over love? Aphrodite thought it was idiotic.

 

Thalia

"Eugh. How long does it take for these Squibs to arrive?!" Thalia complained I'm frustration running her hands through her short black hair. "They're not Squibs, though. They're witches and wizards." Some fool pointed out. "Well, duh. I was offending them." She looked up expectantly at the sky, and then at the lake. No one. Nothing. Lame.

          Out of plain boredom, she searched out Reyna in the crowd. When she finally spotted the Ravenclaw, with her signature dark brown plait, she muttered the jelly legs jinx. Thalia hoped that she would end up falling and stumbling, but Reyna expertly pulled out her wands and deflected the jinx before it could harm her. She wouldn't dare say it out loud, but Thalia envied her reflexes.

        She noticed her baby brother snuggling some Slytherin girl, Piper, and resisted the urge to gag. She huffed impatiently. Thalia wished that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang kids would hurry up, because Merlin's beard was she fed up with seeing everyone hugging and kissing.

 

Nico

At last, the ship began to emerge from the lake. It fit Will's description perfectly. He was remembering things like that a lot easier with the increase in sleep he had gained from Will's dreamless sleep draught. 1st years cooed and attempted to approach the ship. They ran straight into everyone else. Perhaps there had been a time when Nico would've laughed at that. If there was, he felt sure it was gone.

        Except, that wasn't entirely true, because he couldn't deny that he was smiling a lot momore now. Maybe his secret (read: denied but obvious) relationship with Will had brought more happiness to him. He was like a ray of sunshine to Nico, full of hope and light and tranquility. 

       The carriage came down next, pulled by winged horses. It was exhilirating. Nico noticed that Hazel was clearly amazed too. He didn't know what he preferred: the ship or the carriage.

          They wouldn't get to see the students until they entered the Great Hall for dinner, do Nico and his friends retreated indoors. Nico noticed a normal, Thestral-pulled carriage approaching the school. Even from a distance, Nico could recognise them from the Daily Mail. Ares and Aphrodite, from the Ministry. They appeared to be arguing. Nico didn't know if it was regular for the Ministry to involve themselves in the Triwizard Tournament, but he hoped that it was. 


End file.
